Melt by You
by gluu-ya
Summary: Jimin yang pemalu dan Yoongi yang tiba-tiba jadi sangaaaaaaaaaaat romantis. 'Bagaimana kalau kau terbaring di sini, aku menindihmu dan kau akan berhenti kepanasan karena bayanganku menghalangi sinar matahari yang menyentuhmu' [Drarry Remake] [YOONMIN] [yaoi; typo(s)]


**Melt by You.**

Pair: Yoonmin.

Rated: T

Desc: Fic ini karya Hanaria Black, saya hanya mengganti nama pemerannya dan beberapa visualisasi.

Warn: OOC! Yoongi. FLUFF. YAOI.

 **HAPPY READING~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Park Jimin menendang-nendang udara dengan kaki telanjangnya. Angin sepoi membelai sela jemarinya, sampai rambut pink kapasnya melambai ditarik angin.

Matanya melebar, memandang hamparan lautan tak berujung yang nampak menempel dengan horizon. Matahari terik di atas kepalanya, tapi tidak ada sebulir keringat yang berhasil mengganggunya.

Jimin tidak sendiri. Di sebelahnya berdiri seorang pemuda berkompleksi pucat, dengan mata sipit dan bibir tipis. Rambut mint nya juga bergoyang, seperti Jimin.

"Kau tau?" suara rendah berbunyi dari mulut terbuka Min Yoongi.

"Kau sudah tiga jam merenung seperti idiot." jeda. Jimin tersenyum pada lautan yang biru.

"Pantas saja kulitmu semakin gelap."

Jimin membiarkan senyumnya tetap mengantung, lalu matanya teralih pada lengannya yang lurus di belakang, menyangga tubuhnya agar tidak menempel dengan rerumputan hijau.

"Biar." gumamnya malas. Jimin suka udara hari ini. Dan rasanya, juga suasananya.

Nyaman, tambah batinnya.

"Aku tidak mau pucat seperti _hyung_."

Pemuda yang memakai piyama itu mendengus, lalu mengambil posisi bersila di samping Jimin. Lengan mereka bersentuhan, begitu juga lutut Yoongi yang menekuk dan bertemu dengan paha Jimin yang menyelonjor di atas tanah berumput.

"Hm" gumam Yoongi. "Karamel memang manis."

Jimin tertawa. Karamel di perkataan Yoongi itu bermakna ambigu ㅡkaramel itu kulit Jimin yang kecoklatan.

"Kulitku tidak lengket." balas Jimin sambil menolehkan kepalanya untuk memberikan senyum manis.

"Coba ku praktikkan." ujar Yoongi yang dengan tiba-tiba menarik lengannya. Jimin nyaris jatuh telentang tapi tangan Yoongi yang lain menahan punggungnya. Jimin belum sempat berterimakasih, karena bibir Yoongi menempel dengan pergelangannya, tepat di atas nadinya yang berdenyut.

Jimin lama membisu. Yoongi tak kunjung melepaskan kuncian mulutnya di kulit Jimin yang menggelap. Pipi Jimin perlahan-lahan dipenuhi rona merah yang semakin lama semakin terlihat.

Setelah semenit habis diisi bunyi angin yang bergesekan dengan rumput, Yoongi mengakhiri sentuhannya pada pergelangan Jimin. Lalu menegakkan kepala untuk bertemu pandang dengan mata indah Jimin. Irisnya bersinar, sejenak membutakan Jimin.

"Aku benar." ujar Yoongi. "Kulitmu seperti karamel. Manis, lengket. Sampai sesaat aku kesulitan melepaskan bibirku dari kulitmu."

"Hiperbola." gerutu Jimin, dengan senyuman malu-malu. Terkadang, Yoongi memang bisa lebih manis daripada penggoda dan penggombal manapun.

"Khusus hanya untukmu." balas Yoongi sambil menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari Jimin yang kecil-kecil. "Apa kau kepanasan?"

Jimin menggeleng. "Tidak. Hanya sedikit, tapi aku suka." jawab Jimin yang membiarkan lengan Yoongi menarik bahunya agar kepalanya bersandar pada bahu tegap Yoongi. "Kenapa?"

"Aku punya saran." kata Yoongi, senyuman terkandung dalam sela-sela kalimatnya. "Bagaimana kalau kau terbaring di sini, aku menindihmu dan kau akan berhenti kepanasan karena bayanganku menghalangi sinar matahari yang menyentuhmu?"

Pipi Jimin sudah satu warna dengan merah kulit apel yang matang, dan seringai di bibir pemuda yang lain melebar beberapa milimeter.

Jimin tidak membalas, rasa malu mengunci mulutnya untuk bertahan terkatup. Dan Yoongi tetap merangkul pinggang pemuda yang lebih muda dengan nyaman. Tanpa jawaban dari Jimin pun, Yoongi tahu usulannya ditolak dengan baik-baik.

Jimin sudah nyaris tertidur karena posisi yang nyaman dan suasana yang menenangkan, seandainya tidak ada sebuah pertanyaan yang ingin keluar melewati rongga mulutnya.

" _Hyung_ ," panggil Jimin pelan. "Apa _hyung_ ingat saat pertama kali kita berciuman?"

Yoongi mengelus rambut Jimin. "Pastinya." jawab Yoongi. "Saat kita pertama kali berhubungan intim saja, aku masih ingat."

Jimin mengeluarkan suara kaget yang bercampur dengan malu dari tenggorokannya. Jimin berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Itu sudah 2 tahun." ujar Jimin, lalu tanpa pikir-pikir lagi memberikan sebuah kecupan di rahang bawah Yoongi, karena itulah bagian yang paling bisa dijangkau. Yoongi membalasnya dengan kecupan panjang di keningnya. "Aku bingung kenapa aku tidak lupa."

"Kau ingin melupakannya?"

Jimin menggeleng. Tidak ada nada marah di suara Yoongi, tapi keinginannya untuk mengoreksi ucapannya itu tetap besar.

"Maksudku," ujar Jimin memulai penjelasan. "Materi pelajaran saja aku lupakan ㅡpadahal itu sama pentingnya. Lalu, kenapa waktu bersama _hyung_ tidak mem-blur di otakku?"

"Itu karena hubungan kita sangat spesial." Yoongi menyandarkan pipinya di kumpulan rambut lembut Jimin.

"Hubungan kita lebih istimewa daripada Raja dan Ratu Inggris. Lebih istimewa dari Romeo dan Juliet karya Shakespeare. Lebih istimewa dari Hades dan Pershepone..."

Jimin nyengir. "Lebih istimewa juga dari hubungan Park _ssaem_ dan Byun _ssaem_."

Yoongi tertawa, singkat tapi indah. Lalu menurunkan wajahnya untuk mengecup ujung hidung Jimin. Dan Jimin tertawa karena hidungnya terasa geli.

"Yeah, itu juga." Yoongi menyetujui. "Cintaku padamu lebih besar dari galaksi Andromeda. Lebih dahsyat dibanding ledakan Krakatau. Dan lebih panas dibanding inti bumi."

"Romantis sekali." komentar Jimin, menelan ludah karena terharu sekali pada sisi Yoongi yang lebih lembut dan oh-so-sweet itu. " _Hyung_. Kurasa _hyung_ tidak perlu berpikir keras untuk berkata manis ㅡ"

"Aku tidak berpikir keras." potong Yoongi sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk bertatap muka dengan Jimin yang berpipi merah.

"Aku akan terus bicara sampai kau meleleh." lanjut Yoongi.

Jimin tidak tahan dengan rasa panas yang menyengat pipi dan sekujur tubuhnya, tapi ia tidak mau mengaku kalah pada Yoongi.

"K-kalau begitu.." Jimin menguatkan tekadnya untuk menantang balik Yoongi. "Buat aku meleleh."

Yoongi menganggukn, senyuman penuh jutaan makna melengkung di bibirnya. "Aku pikir ada kesalahan di punggungmu." ujar Yoongi sambil membelai punggung Jimin dengan sentuhan seringan dan selembut bulu.

Jimin mengusap punggungnya bingung, tidak ada apapun yang aneh di punggungnya.

"Itu trikmu kan, _hyung_?" Jimin bertanya dan mata indahnya berputar ketika Yoongi bersiul mengiyakan. "Oke. Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada sayap di punggungmu. Malaikat itu bersayap kan?"

Wajah Jimin memerah. "Itu sih gombal." balas Jimin. "Pasti _hyung_ meniru. Iya kan?"

Yoongi menggeleng. "Kalau di internet ada gombalan seperti itu, berarti mereka yang meniruku."

Jimin bertepuk tangan dengan kesan sarkastik, lalu mengingatkan. "Aku belum meleleh _hyung_."

"Aku tahu." Yoongi merogoh sakunya, lalu mendorong dagu Jimin lembut agar memandang lautan. "Tutup matamu, _mon amour._ "

Jimin tersenyum malu mendengar kata berbahasa asing dari mulut Yoongi. Ia lalu menutup mata. "Apa lagi ini?"

"Tunggu aba-abaku." ada bunyi resleting dibuka. Dan sebelum pikiran Jimin didatangi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan disiang bolong, suara yang sama lembutnya menarik Jimin kembali ke alam sadar. "Buka matamu."

Jimin membuka matanya, dan ia berhadapan dengan bayangan wajahnya yang terpantul dari cermin mungil berbentuk persegi polos tanpa bingkai.

Jimin mengerutkan keningnya, melihat bayangan dirinya yang juga kelihatan bingung. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda pucat yang mengulum senyum.

" _Pardon?_ " tanya Jimin.

"Sejenak aku pikir aku salah menganggapmu seorang malaikat karena kau tidak bersayap." Yoongi berkata sambil mendekatkan wajahnya, hingga helaian-helaian pink dan mint saling menyentuh. Wajah Jimin yang memerah masih memantul di cermin.

"Tapi cermin ini ini membantuku menyadari bahwa kau itu betul-betul seorang malaikat. Coba kutanya, siapa yang lebih memesona dibanding pemilik wajah ini? Siapa yang lebih memikat? Tidak ada, tentunya. Karena satu-satunya malaikat yang jatuh ke bumi hanya kau seorang, Park Jimin."

Jimin merasa wajahnya seakan dimasukkan ke dalam oven yang membakar tiap milimeter pori-pori kulitnya.

"Kau tidak tau seberapa beruntungnya bertemu dengan makhluk yang paling indah di dunia. Kalau saja Keajaiban Dunia bisa ditambahkan, aku akan menulis namamu di samping kategori 'Makhluk paling memesona'." Yoongi mengusap pelipisnya. "Cleopatra? Kalah."

Biarpun pacarnya yang bilang, Jimin tetap merasa malu. Pujian-pujian itu berlebihan.

"Y-Yoongi _hyung_ cerewet sekali." gumam Jimin. Kesulitan bicara karena ludahnya menggumpal membentuk gula-gula balok di lidahnya. Mustahil sih, tapi Jimin tetap merasa glukosa membanjiri rongga mulutnya.

"Hey." Yoongi mendadak sangat dekat sekali dengan wajah Jimin, dan pemuda mint itu mengambil kesempatan; mengecup poni Jimin yang mencuat bergoyang-goyang bersama angin. "Kau belum meleleh."

Jimin nyaris mengaku kalah, menyerah saja daripada detak jantungnya jadi sehebat ini. Tapi, ia penasaran. "Yoongi _hyung_... jangan bilang _hyung_ masih punya trik lain?"

Yoongi menyunggingkan senyuman setengah menyeringai. "Tidak perlu memastikan." suara Yoongi merendah. "Kali ini, aku akan membuatmu meleleh."

Sebelum Jimin sempat melakukan apapun, kepala pemuda yang lebih tua mendekat dengan gerakan tiba-tiba dan meraup bibir Jimin dengan sebuah kecupan dalam yang membuat tubuhnya bergetar.

Jimin tersentak, tapi dirinya kesulitan lepas dari jerat berupa lengan-lengan Yoongi yang memeluk pinggangnya. Wajahnya panas, bibirnya basah oleh saliva, jemari kakinya di atas rerumputan bergerak-gerak gelisah. Rasanya lebih panas dibanding berjemur menghadap matahari tanpa busana.

Yoongi menyentuhkan lidahnya di gigi-gigi Jimin, menyapu rongga mulut Jimin dan menjilat bibir bawah Jimin. Sedangkan Jimin merasa tungkai-tungkainya sudah seperti jeli-jeli, lemas dan tidak berdaya dibawah pagutan Yoongi yang seakan tidak berujung.

Sensasinya membuat Jimin lupa daratan, dan ketika lengannya telah melingkar sendiri di leher Yoongi. Memainkan ujung rambut mint itu. Hingga bibir mereka kembali terpisah.

Jimin mengedip-kedipkan matanya yang sedari tadi menutup, lalu bertemu pandang dengan sepasang manik yang menyorot bahagia dan puas.

"Aku nyaris lepas kontrol di tempat umum." goda Yoongi. Lengannya masih berada di pinggang Jimin, seakan itulah tempat yang cocok untuk kedua lengannya. "Kau harus melihat wajahmu. Kau meleleh."

Otaknya memroses informasi lebih lama, Jimin memerah. Sentuhan Yoongi tadi memang membuatnya seakan melayang, tidak menapaki daratan lagi.

"Aku bahagia bisa melihatmu jadi lambat berpikir begitu."

Jimin merasa malunya naik drastis. "J-jangan dibahas." gumam Jimin, memandangi jemari kakinya yang digelitik oleh angin.

Yoongi mencium keningnya lama, sampai Jimin bisa merasakan bibir Yoongi tersenyum di permukaan kulitnya.

"Aku mencintaimu." ujar Yoongi tiba-tiba. "Sekarang. Selamanya. Sampai kapanpun. Kalau aku mengkhianatimu, itu berarti otakku rusak."

Jimin tidak bisa menahan senyumnya yang ikut mengembang. Ia menarik lututnya, memeluknya dengan kedua lengan. Lalu menatap Yoongi. "Aku juga."

Yoongi menyentuh pipi Jimin dengan telunjuk. Sentuhannya lembut, seolah Jimin bisa hancur kapan saja jika disentuh dengan lebih keras.

"Aku mencintaimu." ulang Yoongi sambil tersenyum.

Jimin membalas senyumannya. Sebanyak apapun ia mendengar pernyataan itu dari mulut Yoongi, rasa bosan tak pernah dirasakannya. Sedikitpun. "Aku juga mencintai _hyung_."

Mereka berbagi seutas senyuman yang persis maknanya, dan Yoongi mendekat untuk mengklaim kembali bibir Jimin untuknya.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DOR! PARDON HIHI**

Lagi-lagi muncul dengan ff remake an hehe. Ada yang udah baca _cuddling?_ Mau sequel nggak? Kalau mau musti nunggu sampek lebaran wkwk.

Sabar ya. Kan rate nya M hihi XDXD

Baca juga, ff ku yang lain. Haha promosi-promosiiii.

 _See you when I see you._

 _Mind to review?_


End file.
